<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shelter by Nununununu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855830">Shelter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu'>Nununununu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, Comfort, Comfortween 2020, Day 8, Established Relationship, M/M, Rain, Sex, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You did predict you’d hate this mission.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/K-2SO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shelter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>8. Oh the Weather Outside is Frightful<br/>For the prompt <i>comforting someone who’s sick/injured/upset while trapped together because of bad weather.</i></p>
<p>(Oops, marginally edited)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Cassian glances away from the downpour outside the abandoned single-roomed building they’ve found to shelter in, back to where his lover’s sprawled beneath him, both of Cassian’s hands buried deep within K-2’s opened chestplate, “You did predict you’d hate this mission.”</p>
<p>“I retain that opinion – of the mission,” K-2’s vocabulator is pleasingly static filled, glitching every few words, servos whining as he raises a hand to wrap long fingers around Cassian’s hip, “I similarly hate the rain and the mud, and the – the fact I ended up damaged for a ridiculous reason, and this wretched planet as a whole.”</p>
<p>He slides his other hand down Cassian’s spine to his ass, encouraging the man to rock in against smooth metal.</p>
<p>“Hm,” Biting his lip as his breath catches, Cassian redoubles his attention on the tool he’s holding and the way K-2 jerks and cries out as he strengthens the connection between it and a delightfully fine-tuned sensor, the repairs long done, “I suppose I should stop this then and see to myself?”</p>
<p>Drawing his free hand out carefully from his lover’s chassis, he raises an eyebrow as he moves his fingers meaningfully towards his belt.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare,” Letting out an electronic huff that doesn’t quite hide his amusement, K-2 pushes himself up slightly, grasping hold of Cassian’s wrist in a way that makes him need to stifle a groan. There’s both anticipation and a smile in the hum of K-2’s vocabulator as he tips his head, “You can do that after.”</p>
<p>“Is that an order?” Failing to quite hide his grin in return, Cassian relaxes the hand holding the tool, having stilled it on his lover’s movement, “Is that what we’re doing now?”</p>
<p>Somehow he can’t find it in himself to complain.</p>
<p>“It does seem like it,” K-2 agrees happily as he lies back down, “You know, perhaps I don’t hate everything about today after all.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad,” Cassian’s grin softens into a smile as he gets back to work.</p>
<p>Outside, the rain carries on.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>